In the busy life, people like to do mountaineering activities, field survival activities or similar activities in holidays or vacations. Doing these activities helps the user relax the work pressure. In addition, the user also takes opportunity to be close to nature and enjoys the natural beauty through these activities. However, due to the weather and unpredictable natural changes, the climbers or field survivors are possibly killed. For solving these drawbacks, the climbers or wild survivors may wear mountain watches before departure.
Conventionally, a mountain watch comprises a main body, a compass and a wireless intercom module. The compass and the wireless intercom module are installed on the main body. In the event of an emergency condition, the user may roughly judge the current position according to the compass, and then use the wireless intercom module to select a channel of a radio station and call the radio station for help.
However, the conventional mountain watch still has some drawbacks. For example, after the radio station receives the distress signal from the user and reports this emergency case to the police or the emergency search and rescue center, the actual position of the user cannot be realized. Since the actual position of the user cannot be realized, the gold rescue time is usually delayed. Secondly, the police or the emergency search and rescue center cannot realize the identity of user in the emergency condition promptly.